


The 'Little' Death Witch

by Selene_Dreamwalker



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Angst, Crack Treated Seriously, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I thought I'd add a dash of, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shinichi and Kaito might hook up later, and maybe some - Freeform, mostly - Freeform, no beta we die like men, only if it's post-Conan Shinichi though, that's only if I get this to that point, there are many things wrong with Kaito's head but pedophilia isn't one of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-27 20:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15032759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selene_Dreamwalker/pseuds/Selene_Dreamwalker
Summary: Shinichi has magic powers. Mostly dormant, the chaos involved in Edogawa Conan's life stresses them almost to the Awakening Point. They're so heavily Death-related they needed a jump-start, though. Like someone he cares about being in immediate lethal danger less than five feet from him.Oh, look, snipers at a KID heist. That can't end well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rachello344](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachello344/gifts), [AngelicSentinel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicSentinel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [KaiShin Week 2015](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5466911) by [Rachello344](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachello344/pseuds/Rachello344). 
  * Inspired by [The Discard Pile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14207484) by [AngelicSentinel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicSentinel/pseuds/AngelicSentinel). 



> I warn you now, I'm gonna be mixing and matching magic lore from at least a half dozen different fandoms in this thing, plus making some things up. If it doesn't make sense, I'll see about filling in the plot hole. Maybe.
> 
> Also, the chapter count might change. God, I hope not, I'm not made for multi-chapter fics.

Conan had just caught up to the Magician-Thief and was about to begin their by-now usual taunting and bantering when a Feeling of Cold Dread all but burst from what seemed to be the center of his torso. He stilled in place.

Bad Feelings were one thing. They came in different varieties and flavors. There was the 'bad thing about to happen' feeling, the 'bad thing has happened just wait' feeling, the 'dangerous person is watching me' feeling, the 'BO member nearby/watching me/after me' which was different intensities of the same Bad Feeling.

There was also the way he Felt people. Sometimes, he knew someone was near, especially if they were familiar. With absolutely no reason to believe that, which was half the reason he could even find KID at heists; he followed that Feeling (moonlight, roses, glitter-smoke, a sense of falling-flying, a maniac grin), _then_ found evidence, which seemed backwards and unscientific to his Inner Detective. However, since the Big Shrink, Conan wasn't one to quibble resources. It worked, it was never wrong, moving on.

This new Cold Dread was his usual Bad Feeling ramping up higher than it ever had before. So Conan did what he usually did and a Feeling was so sudden: he let impulse take over.

. . . Impulse wanted him to tackle the annoying Magician-Thief, apparently. Okay, but why-?

"Tantei-kun, wha-?" KID half got out as Conan went off-script, jumped for him and rammed into his midsection. They went down.

Seconds later, the _'ping'_ of a bullet answered them both as they landed behind cover.

Conan's mind automatically traced the trajectory through sound and an After-Chill went through him when he placed the both of them in their previous positions. The bullet had been aimed from behind KID's left, which was the closest thing to a blind spot the Magician-Thief had. 

If Conan hadn't tackled him Right Then, the bullet's path would have gone though KID's head.

The Cold Dread wasn't as bad, but was still present. And climbing back to its previous height. They were still in lethal danger, whoever it was was probably adjusting their aim. Or not alone. Alright, time to be proactive.

Conan turned to tell KID what was going on, saying "Safety is an Illusion. The circle shrinks. The Raven and Dove-Magpie needs must take wing."

. . .  _why was he speaking in metaphor and riddles?!_

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Safety is an Illusion. The circle shrinks. The Raven and Dove-Magpie needs must take wing."

Kaito was about to thank Tantei-kun for saving his life when  _that_ came out of his mouth. He sat up, getting a good look at the boy sitting on his stomach.

The little detective's attention was on Kaito. Mostly. Tantei-kun's eyes had a kind of unfocused-focused look to them. Aside from that, faint confusion, some fear, a good dollop of that never-say-die that both got him into and out of so much trouble. But that look of unfocused-focus. Kaito had seen it before. When Akako was Prophesying at him.

 _Edogawa Conan has magic_. A thrill of horror struck through him before he could disregard it. With a second to think, he did. His little critic looked more bewildered and afraid than Kaito was right then. Besides, as long as Kaito didn't commit any really heinous crime, Tantei-kun wouldn't go Serious Mode on him. So he had . . . less to worry about than he might have. Definitely less than future murderers did, as soon as Tantei-kun got a handle on his gifts. And figured out how best to exploit them. Kaito would be looking forward to that, actually, it was bound to be entertaining at the very least.

Kaito hurriedly ran that through his Prophesy Speak Translator. Their current safety was temporary and running out fast, and they needed to glide off the building. Good thing it was tall.

He gathered his befuddled littlest critic closer, asking "Alright, Tantei-kun. Which way is safe?" as he checked over his equipment.

"Saftey is an illusion," Tantei-kun repeated, sounding vaguely annoyed. He seemed to be trying to force coherency and failing. So Akako wasn't just messing with him, she genuinely _couldn't_ give him a straight answer like this. Good to know. "Evil's laughter echoes all around the balconies. The stage lights are fixed in place."

Kaito held in some Nakamori-keibu inspired swears. Multiple snipers, multiple angles. No wonder their safe spot was getting less so. And they couldn't be flushed out, at least not at the moment. "Okay, Tantei-kun, which way is _least_ dangerous?"

"Greet the Dawn. I will say when to dodge dive-bombing Shrike-Crows."

"Eastwards it is, then." While dodging bullets on Tantei-kun's Prophesying say-so. 

Fun. Note the sarcasm.

Kaito ran, clearing the railing just as another bullet 'pinged' off of it.

The Taskforce arrived to an empty roof moments later.


	3. Chapter 3

Conan was so glad KID understood him, since he couldn't seem to speak plainly at all. 

KID was grumbling to himself as he steered the glider and dodged bullets. "How did so many snipers even get in position with this many cops around? One I can understand, but _four plus_ -?

The answer tumbled out of Conan's mouth, as suddenly he _knew_. "The Black Organisation has plants high up in the Japanese Government. They stonewall Nakamori-keibu when he wants to do sweeps of buildings surrounding your heists." _WHAT?!_  Well, that was good to know and explained a few things, but  _why was the Black Org after KID?!?!_

The Magician-Thief stared him him. "You can give straight answers while Prophesying?" He sounded surprised. And a little not-quite-mad.

Again, Conan _knew_ , and his mouth answered automatically, "Yes and no. The past and present have already been woven on Fate's Loom. The future only exists in Destiny's mind, so the myriad paths of what may or may not be are uncertain, hence riddles and prophecy." Well, that made as much sense as anything tonight. Also, Conan made a mental note to have a breakdown later. _Magic making sense._ Honestly. 

KID snorted indelicately. Seemed he was just as dubious. Conan found that oddly comforting.

Actually, since they had a moment, maybe Conan could ask him why he was taking Conan's 'Prophesying' so well. 

Going to ask, what came out of his mouth was "Jink right."

KID did so immediately. A bullet whizzed past seconds later.

Probably better to save the questions for when they weren't being shot at.

So all they needed to do was get away while KID dodged bullets on Conan's Prophesying say-so.

Fun.

They had room to maneuver, at least. And they were rapidly getting out of range for anyone but Akai on his best day to have a chance of hitting them.

Also, was it just him or was it getting warm out?


	4. Chapter 4

They'd just landed in the front yard of one of Kaito's safe houses when his phone went off. The main burner he used most often as KID, the number he rarely gave out and told those that got it that it was to be used _only_ in _emergencies_. 

Placing Tantei-kun on his feet, Kaito whipped the burner out and answered without looking at the ID. "What's wrong?"

"You need to bring the little death-witch to me _immediately_ , KID." Akako's voice spoke at him quickly, imperiously. As usual.

Kaito rose a brow, not that she could see it, but she always knew, so it wasn't pointless. "And why should I bring my favorite little critic to you?" Not even pretending he didn't know who she was talking about. There was obvious and then there was _obvious_ , and this was very definitely the later.

"Because he's dying." She said simply. And hung up.

Kaito gaped at the phone for a moment as the thing beeped at him cheerily informing she'd hung up on him. _What?!_

Quickly, he looked at Tantei-kun. Who was sitting dizzily on his safe house's front lawn, cheeks slightly flushed from more than just the flight in the cool night air. Breathing too rapidly. 

It looked like a fever. Which he didn't have an hour ago. Which had come on far too fast.

Tugging off one of his gloves, Kaito checked his temperature. And had to stop himself from recoiling violently and jumping away.

Tantei-kun's skin was warm and feverish sure enough, but the air around him was . . . staticky and cold, in a way that was a cross between static electricity and hovering one's hand near a corpse. Kaito was resolutely Not Thinking about how he knew that. And blaming Tantei-kun's shitty death-magnet luck.

Well. Looks like he had a Witch to visit. 

Gathering the tiny detective to him again ( ~~aw, Tantei-kun snuggled into him- no, don't think about how adorable he is, he'll aim a not-soccer ball somewhere very painful if he found out~~ ), Kaito took off.


End file.
